The present invention relates generally to aircraft enclosures, and more particularly relates to an aircraft cabin enclosure, such as a lavatory, an aircraft closet, or an aircraft galley, for example, including an aircraft cabin structure having an aft portion with a substantially vertically extending exterior aft surface that is substantially not flat in a vertical plane.
Aircraft lavatories, closets and other full height enclosures commonly have forward walls that are flat in a vertical plane. Structures such as passenger seats installed forward of such aircraft lavatories, closets and similar full height enclosures often have shapes that are contoured in the vertical plane. The juxtaposition of these flat walled enclosures and contoured structures renders significant volumes unusable to both the function of the flat wailed lavatory or enclosure and the function of the contoured seat or other structure. Additionally, due to the lack of a provision for structural load sharing, conventional aircraft lavatories require a gap between the lavatory enclosures and adjacent structures, resulting in a further inefficiency in the use of space.
Aircraft bulkheads, typically separating passenger cabin areas or classes of passenger service, are in common use, and typically have a contour permitting passengers seated behind the bulkhead to extend their feet modestly under the premium seats immediately forward of the bulkhead. These provide a comfort advantage to passengers seated behind the bulkhead, but provide no increased efficiency in the use of space, in that they do not enable the seats fore and aft of the bulkhead to be placed more closely together. Short, floor-mounted stowage boxes, typically no taller than the bottom cushion of a passenger seat, are often positioned between the flat wall of current lavatories or other enclosures and passenger seats. These provide no improvement to the utility or spatial efficiency of the lavatory or other enclosure. While they do provide some useful stowage for miscellaneous items, they do not provide sufficient additional stowage to provide more space for passenger seating.
It would be desirable to provide an aircraft lavatory or other enclosure that can reduce or eliminate the gaps and volumes of space previously required between lavatory enclosures and adjacent structures to allow an adjacent structure such as passenger seating installed forward of the lavatory or other enclosure to be installed further aft, providing more space forward of the lavatory or enclosure for passenger seating or other features than has been possible in the prior art. Alternatively, the present invention can provide a more spacious lavatory or other enclosure with no need to move adjacent seats or other structures forward.
It would also be desirable to provide an aircraft lavatory or other enclosure with a wall to bear loads from an adjacent passenger seating or other structure, permitting elimination of a required gap between the lavatory or other enclosure and the adjacent passenger seating or other structure, making more space available for other uses. In addition, enabling a lavatory or other enclosure to bear loads from an adjacent structure can reduce the combined weight of the lavatory or other enclosure and the adjacent structure.
It also would be desirable to provide an aircraft lavatory or other enclosure that can reduce or eliminate the gaps and volumes of space previously required between lavatory enclosures and adjacent structures, to allow the installation of an increased number of passenger seats, to increase the value of the aircraft. The present invention meets these and other needs.